Batgirl Vol 5 25
Supporting Characters: * Duane * Duane's Mother * Antagonists: * * Scarecrow Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Hopeless Romantic | Synopsis2 = Barbara and Richard meet in the Gotham Gaslight Hotel where Alfred had booked a suite. Both heroes talks about Bruce and Selina's ruined wedding, their dreams and their expectations. At the end, Barbara is happy to know she can always count on Dick. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth * Bruce Wayne * Selina Kyle Locations: * ** Gotham Gaslight Hotel Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Value | Synopsis3 = One week later, Batgirl is back on Burnside, investigating a series of murders committed by an art thief. Batgirl sneaks into a mansion. Following the clues she deduces the place was owned by a childless, loving married couple. Unfortunately she's too late, and both spouses and their pet dog have been murdered by her old enemy Grotesque. Grotesque has been robbing and murdering wealthy families, creating "art" out of their corpses. Batgirl finds Grotesque when he's trying to run away. Batgirl engages him but he gets rid of her. As jumping back on his bike, Grotesque claims he's doing Gotham a favor by killing the rich. Batgirl protests he has just murdered two innocent persons, but he just rides off. Batgirl plants a tracker on his jacket and gets ready to track him back to Gotham. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** Blackgate Penitentiary Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = March Madness | Synopsis4 = March Harriet has broken into William Warren's penthouse, mind-controlled him and his party's guests and locked herself into the safe vault. Batgirl tries to stop March Harriet but she's knocked unconscious. When she comes around, March Harriet has arranged a tea set. Her victims are lying unconscious and March Harriet claims she gives up because she can't break the safe open, but she is willing to tell Batgirl about her grudge against William Warren while they expect for the police arriving. Batgirl doesn't believe her, but she hopes she can figure out Harriet's plan if she keeps talking. March Harriet states she and her girlfriend Lily Shaw got by getting odd jobs or stealing until they were hired to play hostesses at a party hosted by William Warren. They discovered by accident that Warren was unveiling a kind of hypnotic devices, and thought of stealing them. They were caught by a strange man who in turn was seen by Warren and his bodyguards. As the stranger escaped, Lily and herself were gunned down and tossed into the river. Lily died but she was dragged out of the river by the strange man... Mad Hatter. Hatter wanted one of devices stolen by Harriet, which had been actually invented by Hatter and stolen by Warren. Hatter fine-tuned his gadget and Harriet joined him. After Harriet is done with her story, Batgirl reflects on her words. Harriet said no one gets in or out of the safe, and now she realizes one of the partygoers who attacked her previously has vanished. Batgirl breaks Warren out of the safe but states he'll have to answer for Lily Shaw's murder. Lily thanks her but she escapes from custody right after. Batgirl chases after her. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * William Warren Other Characters: * Lily Shaw * Wonderland Gang Locations: * ** Arkham Asylum Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Value" is continued in | Trivia = * The "Gotham Gaslight Hotel" is named after the Batman: Gotham by Gaslight Elseworlds storyline. | Recommended = | Links = }}